Zyren Selstar
'''Zyren Selstar '''was the First King of Barian World. Personality Zyren had a very loud personality being direct and upfront with issues. Due to his direct nature, Zyren was seen as cold and hard however he was caring of the wellfare of his people. History Zyren became the first king of Barian during its dystopic age at the age of 17, When Zyren became King he addressed the many problems with Barian and the confusion after the Numerons vanished, after His first month of being King Zyren created the Grand Barian Army to maintain order. After the failed attempt to use the Grand Barian Army to keep order Zyren turned to his advisor Senhell Archi and together they decided to from the Chaos Knights a group of Barian Nobles and Guardians. The Chaos Knights gained respect and trust through many methods however those who were seen to be in clear opposition of the Chaos Knights and the Barian Nobles were executed under an Iron fist of Zyren. Zyren eventually married and had a son named Ren. Soon after Ren's birth, Zyren left the Chaos Knights due to old age and continued to rule until his death at the age of 9,051. Appearance Zyren stood at about 6'3" inches, had red andwWhite wings, brown eyes and brown hair. Zyren normally wore a cloak, necklace, one earring and crown as extra attire from his gray tunic. Trivia *Zyren is the only Barian King to wear a single earring. It is unknown what happened to it. *The cloak Zyren wore is still worn by the current Barian King Condread Selstar. *The Chaos Knights and Grand Barian Army still exist to this day. Powers and Abilities *'Barian Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation:' ***'Weapon Creation:' Barians have the ability to create weapons out of Aura such as swords, arrows, and spears. ***'Aura Absorption: '''All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Instead of oxygen, a Barian's Circulatory System is designed to absorb and release Aura. ****'Vulnerability to Meskiath Aura:' If absorbed, Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. ***'Barial Spiral Generation:' Barians can create force fields to protect themselves or trap others in and drain them of their aura. ***'Healing: Barians can use Aura to heal others. When in their Barian bodies and not in human bodies, Barians can practically heal any wound instantly. ***'''Chaos Creation: 'The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this creation. **'Telepathic Communication: Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Flexibility:' Barians have a lot of muscle taking the place of intestines **'Flight:' Due to 7% of all Barians having wings, 7/100 Barians are capable of flight. **'Superhuman Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. **'Meskiath Reflect:''' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. Gallery Category:Barian Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Unitedverse Category:Selstar Royal Family